Kino Aki
Kino Aki (木野秋) is the first manager of Raimon soccer club and later becomes one of the managers for Inazuma Japan. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, she is the coach of Akizoura Challengers . Background She is the childhood friend of Ichinose Kazuya and Domon Asuka. Aki, Domon and Ichinose lived in America and played soccer together. She witnessed a truck hit Ichinose and gave up on soccer. She and Domon came back to Japan under the impression that Ichinose was dead. Later on, she met Endou Mamoru and was impressed by his love for soccer. She helped him form the soccer club and became the first manager of the team. Appearance Aki has short black hair. She wears a pink clip at the left side of her head and has brown eyes. She always wears her white shirt with a green ribbon and a grey skirt, partnered with dark blue socks and dark grey shoes. Aki also has another outfit which is an orange track suit, with white stripes at each sleeve, with a pair of white shoes. In GO she wears a long green sweater over an orange shirt and a long white skirt with a green horizontal line, along with black stockings and orange sneakers. She loses her clip and wears an emerald necklace. Plot Season 1 During the first episode, like Endou Mamoru, she also wanted others to practice. Kurimatsu Teppei, Shishido Sakichi, and Kabeyama Heigorou even told her that she sounded like Endou, she also agreed that Endou's influence wore off on her. She also played soccer when she was a child, until she experienced a horrible trauma because of the accident that happened to her childhood friend. When Endou, Ichinose and Domon were trying to master the hissatu Tri-Pegasus, she was the one due to which they were able to master it. She was also ,along with Haruna and Natsumi, who was able to discover what Zeus used to become powerful in the match. Season 2 During the fight against Aliea Gakuen, she was sad that many got injured but she encourages everyone to do their best just like Endou. But Endou almost gave up when Kazemaru Ichirouta left, so she tries encouraging Endou but she cannot change his mind. Ultimately, Endou was able to move on, much to Aki's satisfaction. Season 3 During the FFI Arc, she wanted to be with Ichinose, even considering quitting being the manager of Inazuma Japan during episode 107, but Domon insisted that she had to reconsider her decision, since it is her responsibility to be the manager of Inazuma Japan. Right after the final match we can see her getting something like a "love letter" on one of the photos (it looks like it was from Ichinose, who was telling her that he is well and that his surgery was successful). Plot (GO) She's the landlord of the apartment where Matsukaze Tenma lives. She was mistakenly assumed by Nishizono Shinsuke as Tenma's mother. She seems to be uncomfortable by his assumption, though Tenma immediately corrects him, saying that she is more of an "onee-san" or elder sister. She takes care of Tenma by cooking him food. She blushed when Tenma asked her if she received a call from America, hinting at a possible relationship with Ichinose. In Episode 21 (GO), she is revealed as Akizoura Challengers' coach. Trivia *She has a season name like all female managers in the first series. Hers is Aki (秋) meaning Fall or Autumn. *Like Natsumi and Fuyuka, she also has shown to develop romantic feelings towards Endou during the first series, but in the third episode of the GO series there was a hint that she possibly has romantic interest in Ichinose . *She shares the same seiyuu as the young Fubuki Shirou. *In episode 23 of Inazuma Eleven, she parodies hissatsu making "Double Rice Bowls" in order to make onigiri Category:Characters Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Coaches Category:Akizoura Challengers